Talk to Strangers
by Zed-sama
Summary: Erm, Rei discovers that the one he adores is not all he seems . . . Shounen ai
1. From a Distance

This sorry excuse for a fanfic was written in response to FC's fanfic challenge: to make Kai a girl or give Rei some special ability, but neither of them finds out until love's first kiss. 

Well, I haven't exactly been true to the challenge, but since no-one else responded, I guess it's better than nothing . . . right???

Kudos, comments, criticisms, questions, complaints and flames can be sent to lady_z_merquise@yahoo.com.au Word of caution: flames will be laughed at and ridiculed. Have a nice day ^_^

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, it wouldn't be G rated. Rei would wear tiger print hot pants, Kai would pulverise Tyson on a regular basis, Kenny would be gruesomely murdered every episode, Max would get a visit from the Fab 5 and Mariah would be put in a high speed blender.  

The album _Talk to Strangers_ is copyright Marc Hunter and whichever record company pays him. I wrote the majority of this fic while listening to it, and since I couldn't think up a decent title on my own, I used the title track because it was essentially what was going on in this fic. Exceptional lyrics from the song are in italics. Obviously, I do not own these either.  

Vocab:

Onsen – hot spring

Ryoukan – traditional Japanese hotel

Yukata – light cotton kimono-like garment

Tatami – Japanese woven grass mats generally used in place of carpet

**TALK TO STRANGERS**

By Zed-sama

Chapter 1: From A Distance

_Smile and the world laughs at you,_

_Cry and you're on your own_

There are some people in this world who take your breath away, who light up your world just by being in it. They fascinate you and intrigue you, and yet you feel as if you've known them forever. You don't know why and you can't explain, but something about them makes you feel so complete, so wonderfully warm and content, that you wonder how you could ever have lived without them. 

And for me, that person is Kai Hiwatari. 

From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I'd found someone special. It wasn't just his amazing skill with the beyblade; the way he could instantly analyse an opponent and mercilessly exploit any flaw; the awesome power of his Sacred Phoenix Spirit that he controlled with such precision. It wasn't even his looks, the unusual hair, the finely sculpted features and long tapered fingers that belied his aristocratic heritage, the lean but powerful build that he clad in tight tops and loose pants.  

It was the way he carried himself, his proud, aloof bearing that demanded respect and attention that drew me to him. He moved so gracefully, like a dancer, yet his presence was so strong it seemed to radiate from his body. When he spoke, his voice was tinged with sarcasm and disdain. He was so exotic to me, with his pale skin and burning eyes.  

The same eyes that were currently locked on Takao's Dragoon blade as my two team-mates fought a practise match. Kai was focussed on the battle, balanced on bent knees with his weight even as he leaned slightly forward at the waist, giving him a look of intense concentration. It was beautiful to watch. 

" . . . Rei! Rei, are you listening to me? "

" Of course, Chief, " I lied with a smile, reluctantly tearing my eyes away from Kai.  

Kenny adjusted his glasses as if to say ' yeah, pull the other one, Rei ', but made no comment, instead launching into lecture about the adjustments he'd made to my Driger blade. I tried to concentrate, but my attention kept wandering back to the beautiful Russian beyblader who stood not 6 feet away, the sound of his blade tearing around the dish singing in my ears. 

*~*~*

" Oh wow, am I beat! " exclaimed Takao as he flung himself into a chair.

" I don't see why, " Kenny said moodily, following Max into the room they shared with the young bluenette, " You hardly did a thing during the entire session. "

" Yeah, well, that's cos I'm saving myself for the finals. "

" If you perform like you did today you won't get past the first round, " growled Kai from behind me. We were staying in a room further down the hall, so there wasn't any need for us to enter the small space. 

" Aww, lighten up, sour puss. " Takao wasn't at all fazed by our captain's negativity. Sometimes I wonder if he ever pays attention to Kai outside the beystadium. " I don't wanna burn myself out before we get to the serious end of the tournament. "

Kai hmphed and turned away, continuing down the hall to our room. Takao rolled his eyes after the unfriendly Russian.

" Well I feel like a nice hot bath, " piped up Max brightly. " Who's coming? "

" Oh oh oh! Me, me, me! " Takao enthused, bouncing up and down like an over-excited five year old.

" I must say, I could do with a bath myself, " said the Chief. " Did you know that this ryokan is famous for its natural hot spring baths? According to my laptop – "

" Forget the lecture, Chief! " groaned Takao, " Let's just go and enjoy it! " He turned to me, his Prussian blue eyes agleam. " You coming, Rei? "

" Sure, " I agreed with a smile, " I can't remember the last time I went to an onsen. "

" Great! We'll see you in 10. And tell the sour puss he can come as well, but only if he promises to be nice from now on. " 

" I'll be sure to tell him, " I laughed, waving as I closed the door and started down the hall. Of course, I had no intention of doing so. I liked Kai just the way he was. Sure, he could be a cold-hearted bastard at times, but it was just his way. He didn't waste time with pretentious niceties. Whenever he said something it was usually the truth as he saw it, blunt and sometimes harsh, but invariably true.

The door to our room had been left slightly ajar. Since these doors were fitted with automatic locks that could only be opened by the key, which Kai carried, it was a sign that he didn't wish to be disturbed. Judging by the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, Kai was planning on early night.

I sighed, breathing in the musky smell of the ryokan's tatami matting, and began to gather my things for the onsen. As much as I appreciate Kai's desire to be left alone, sometimes I wish that he'd be a little more sociable. I mean, it can't be healthy keeping everyone at arm's length all the time. He really should try to be nicer to those who cared about him.

Instantly I chastised myself. I was being selfish. We all knew that Kai had been trained to be a perfect, emotionless beyblader by those creeps at the Russian abbey. It must have been really hard for him to change. And he HAD changed – not dramatically, he'd been under Biovolt's influence for too long for that – but he had slowly allowed himself to become a part of our somewhat oddball team, and he had accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be rid of us anytime soon. In fact, he'd made heaps of progress since the Bladebreakers had first been formed, when he'd barely said a word to us unless we were making him look bad. Now he actually cared about what we did outside the beystadium, whether we trained hard and why we weren't performing as well as we could. 

As I changed into a fresh cotton yukata, my mind skipped back to when we'd come up against the Saint Shields, to the night when I'd lost Driger. Somehow, it had been Kai who comforted me the most when it felt like I'd had my soul ripped violently in two. It was Kai who understood that I didn't need words or consolations, but just to know he was there beside me. He respected my space and only pushed when he knew I was ready. Kai wasn't bad. In Takao's words, he just dressed that way.       

" Hey come on, hurry up guys! " Takao, eager and impatient as usual, hammered on our door before racing down the hall. 

" All right, give me a second! " I yelled back, rummaging frantically through my bag. Where is that damn -? Ah, got it. I knocked on the bathroom door. 

" Kai? Aren't you coming? "

I didn't really expect an answer, but I was faintly disappointed with the total lack of reaction from our captain. With our busy touring schedule, it wasn't everyday we got to relax in the onsen of a famous ryokan. 

But Kai didn't seem the least bit interested. I sighed. " I'm taking the key. I'll leave it at the front desk, if you decide to come down later. " So saying, I pocketed the room key and closed the door quietly behind me. 

I went down to the reception and deposited to key, just as I had told Kai I would, then followed the signs to the hotel change rooms. Putting my toiletries in a small wooden tub, I stripped and placed my folded yukata neatly in one of the baskets on the shelves that adored the walls. Then, taking a couple of towels from another shelf, I picked up my effects and passed through the doorway into the washroom. 

The washroom consisted of a tiled floor that opened up onto a patio that looked out over the onsen and the surrounding gardens. Along each wall were open cubicles with a small stool and mirror, a low bench, hand-held showerhead and bucket.  

I chose a cubicle and set about the laborious task of washing my hair. As much as I love the feeling of my hair hanging freely down my back, when you have hair as long as mine, it's easier to keep it wrapped up to protect it from dirt and wash it once a week or so. Much cheaper, too.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not vain about my looks. Despite what most people think, I don't grow my hair out of self-pride. I grow it out of respect for my older sister, who died giving birth to a stillborn daughter when I was much younger. I don't remember much about Meng, but I do remember playing with her long, long hair and admiring its sleek raven colour. That's why I've never cut my hair, because it's a constant reminder of my beloved sister. 

When I was satisfied I had rinsed the last of the conditioner out, I carefully combed my hair and braided it, then wrapped it into a makeshift bun and pinned it in place with a few hair needles. I couldn't wait to get into a nice warm bath! 

It was just passing into evening, so the soft blue of the horizon was merging into the great star-studded velvet of the night sky. The onsen itself was rather large, enclosed by rocks that had been worn smooth by time and water. Faint steam rosing from the surface, numerous lanterns and garden torches illuminating the spring and the carefully cultured garden that surrounded it. Takao waved and called me over to where he and the others were sitting chest deep in the water. 

Setting down my things on the patio, I descended the stone steps and stepped into the onsen, sucking in my breath a little at how hot it was. But my body adjusted quickly and I waded across the pool to my friends, where I sat down gingerly and allowed myself to sink up to my neck, my head resting back against the warm smooth stone. Gods, it was blissful. I literally feel the tension draining from my body.

" SLAM DUNK!!! " yelled a voice, and before I knew it my head was being forced beneath the water. I snorted in surprise and fought back, and was rewarded with being let up. I gulped it in eagerly, having had only the barest of moments to take a breath before I'd been dunked. My hair had come loose and now it drooped all over my face and shoulders. I lifted my fringe and looked around for my attacker.

The culprit wasn't hard to deduce. By the insane grin on Takao's face and the surprised worry on Max and Kenny's, I knew it could only be him. My first instinct was to fight back, but I was in too much of a good mood to spoil the evening. Instead I leaned back against the stone edge, resting my elbows along the top and letting my fingers dangle in the water. I merely grinned at Takao, but inwardly I was filing the incident under the TO BE REPAID section of my mind.  

Fortunately, the audacious bluenette soon got into an argument with Kenny and I was allowed to slip back into my little piece of heaven.

I tried to focus on what the others were saying, but I found myself getting drowsy, lulled by the delicious heat of the water. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Takao was shaking my shoulder.      

" Hey Rei, wake up dude. " I half opened by eyes and blinked at him. " We're gonna go and get some dinner. I'm starving! You coming? "

I yawned. " Not just yet, buddy. I'm gonna soak a little more, then I'll come and have something to eat. "

" Well don't be too long. " Takao chirped, " Cos there ain't gonna be much food left by the time I'm done! "

I laughed at bid them all goodnight. 

By this time the spring was almost empty and the crickets were in full chorus, and I listened with half an ear as I continued to slip and out of consciousness. 

At length, I decided that I was beginning to resemble a prune a little too much for my liking, and stepped out of the water and on to the patio. Wrapping one towel around my waist, I began squeezing the water out of my hair, when a feminine voice broke into my thoughts.

" Say, are you Kai Hiwatari? "

Badly frightened, I looked wildly around and realised that the question was coming from the other side of the fence, from the girls' spring. I was confused. I was the only one here as far as I could see, and it was laughable that I should be mistaken for Kai. And how the hell could they see through the fence anyway? It was made of tall bamboo poles and covered with huge canvas sails. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could someone else answered for me. 

" No. " 

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and a cold fear erupted in the pit of my stomach. I knew that voice! I'd listened lovingly to it nearly every day for the past few years! __

_But what would Kai be doing in a girls' hot spring?_ said the logical part of me. _And why would he be denying that he was Kai?_ _Get a grip, Kon. You're hearing things._

" Are you sure? " asked another voice, " You look just like him! "

" Exactly. Like _him_," came the sneering reply, and there came some nervous laughter. There was no mistaking that sarcastic tone!

I sat down abruptly, holding my head in my hands. Gods, this was impossible! I must be going crazy!

But part of me was insistent. _You KNOW that voice, Kon! It's Kai!_

_Ridiculous!_ my rational half screamed. _There's no way Kai would say that he wasn't Kai, and moreover, be in a **GIRLS' HOT SPRING!!!**_

Unable to bear the doubt any longer, I ran to the opposite end of the patio. Spinning around, I took a running jump at the divider. My fingers latched on to the top of the partition, and with much kicking and grunting, I managed to haul myself up onto my elbows.

The girls screamed and scrambled for their towels or dived into the spring, but I only had eyes for one figure who stood defiantly knee deep in the water, rock in hand and poised to throw. Burning crimson eyes glared up at me, widening as their owner realised who I was. My name tumbled from his – her – lips, a disbelieving whisper.

" Rei. . . "

Frozen in shock, I could only stare helplessly at the woman before me.


	2. Heart to Frozen Heart

**TALK TO STRANGERS**

**By Zed-sama**

****

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Everything still applies, including that bit about putting Mariah in a high speed blender.

All the pronouns Rei uses in this chapter are intentional.

Trust me, I have checked, re-checked, double checked and triple checked it. 

**Chapter 2: Heart to Frozen Heart**

****

_It's not hard to play the fool_

_When your heart is broken_****

"I am very sorry for the embarrassment and trouble I have caused. My actions and behaviour were shameful and reprehensible to the highest degree. Although I cannot offer suitable atonement for my misdeeds, I humbly beg you to accept my most sincere apologies. " I pressed my forehead to the floor in my very lowest bow. There was a long, unbearable silence. I felt the sweat trickle down my spine, the musky scent of the tatami mats strong in my nostrils as I waited for a response.

After my little escapade, I had been made to dress, my hair in a loose plait, and firmly escorted to the manager's office where I had been threatened with expulsion from the ryokan. Thankfully, Mr Dickinson had spoken on my behalf and promised that I would cause no more trouble, that I had never been so in the past. Therefore, I had been severely reprimanded, banned from further bathing in the onsen and made to apologise to the young ladies that I had 'peeked at'. 

Kai was strangely absent from this apology, having disappeared when security arrived and pulled me down from the fence. Nobody had even suggested that I be allowed to tell my side of the story, for which I was vaguely grateful. I was so dazed by the whole affair that I don't think I could have come up with a plausible story.

Just when I felt that my lower back would seize up if I didn't move soon, one of the ladies said, in a tone very much like Kai's, " Although we find you contemptible, we are bound to accept your apology, " The manager curtly bid me to rise. I did so formally, keeping my eyes downcast as I bowed my way from the office.  

" Gee, Rei. I never figured you were the kind to go perving on chicks, dude! "

" Shut up, Takao, " I snarled, baring my fangs at him. I was embarrassed and humiliated by what I had done, but I was even more confused by what I had seen. My brain could just not reconcile what my eyes had told it. Kai, a girl? It was impossible! He'd been our team captain for over two years now! A professional beyblader nearly all his life! How could he have deceived the world for so long? How could he have deceived us, his team, for so long? Surely we would have noticed something! I frantically searched my memory as I hurried back to my room with Takao, Max, the Chief and Mr Dickinson in tow.

But the only thing I could think of was the image of Kai in the spring as he – she – and I stared at each other. 

With shaking hands I opened the door, and was frightened out of my wits by the figure who was sitting on the window ledge, one knee crossed over the other and arms folded, the crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. 

" Hey Kai! " said Takao brightly, " D'ya hear what Rei – "

" Yes I heard, " cut in Kai sharply. " And I think now would be a good time for you to leave. "

Takao began to whine in protest, but Mr Dickinson backed Kai up by saying that there was no need to discuss the matter further, and that it was past our bedtimes anyway. So Takao and the others reluctantly left, leaving me and Mr Dickinson alone with Kai.

Mr Dickinson cleared his throat, which was a sure sign that he had something important to say. " Rei, I am very disappointed in you. You've always been such a nice, polite boy. What on earth possessed you to . . . peep at those girls? "

I stared helplessly at my feet. What could I say? ' I saw Kai in the girls' baths. Did you know Kai is a girl, Mr Dickinson? ' Yeah, that would go down REAL well.

Amazingly, Kai came to my rescue. " I think it would be best if I took care of this, Mr Dickinson. "

Mr Dickinson considered. " Perhaps you are right, Kai. You are responsible for the conduct of your team, after all. "    

 I'm not sure if it was meant to be a veiled threat or not, but Kai never once lost his composure. He met Dickinson's gaze with an even glare of his own until the elderly man nodded his assent. " Very well. I trust you will have this matter sorted out by the morning. "

So saying, he left me alone to face the wrath of my captain. 

For a good while, we simply stared at each other. Or rather, Kai glared at me while I looked anywhere but directly at him. I tried to form a rational line of questions, or explanations, or even thoughts. My eyes kept stealing back to the defiant figure at the window. I noticed for the first time the feminine roundness of Kai's chest under his – her yukata, the figure that was slightly too curved to be a boy's. It was so obvious now, I wondered how I had ever missed it! 

When I dared a glance at his face, I saw nothing but cold fury. I averted my gaze quickly. I'd never seen anyone who could face that glare for very long, and I was certainly not one of them. 

At last Kai seemed to sigh. " Lock the door, Rei. "

Numbly I did so, never taking my eyes of him – her – as he ran one hand through the iron grey fringe and unfolded his legs. Something about him changed, became softer somehow, although he was no less intimidating.

" Rei, do you know what you've done? "

" What I've done? " I repeated, amazed and incredulous. He made it sound as if it were all _my_ fault! " What do you mean, what I've done?! What about you Kai? What have _you_ done? "

" Don't yell, Rei. These walls aren't made of stone. " 

" How can you blame this on me? YOU'RE the one who's been lying to us all this time! "

" For your information, " Kai said with absolute venom in his – her voice, " I never claimed to be a man. I may look and act like one, but I have never EVER said that I was. You just assumed. "

I shut my eyes tightly and rubbed my face in my hands. This was a nightmare. 

" How could you do it Kai? How could – "

" Do you think I like it? " he – she hissed, " Do you think I like being a gender outcast? Knowing that I am a woman and yet not being able to talk to other women because I don't know how? Knowing that although I think and act like a boy, I will never truly be one? Do you think I like having to watch myself every god damn minute of the day to make sure I'm walking boy and talking boy? Do you know how painful it is to have to strap my chest down everyday so that no-one will notice? God Rei, why do you think I never let people near me? "

" But why? Why go through all the trouble of pretending? You could still be a beyblader! "

" You don't get it, do you? " Kai sneered, " Where I grew up Rei, we didn't have 'equal rights'. Women always have and always will be treated as inferior beings. My mother died giving birth to me because my father said she wasn't worth calling a doctor for. "

" But the whole world doesn't think that way! Kai, I don't understand why you kept this from us! We're your team! We're your friends! And friends TRUST one another! "

" Be realistic, Rei, " Kai snapped, rising to her feet and taking a step closer to me. " Trust is an illusion. Friendship is merely a convenient alliance between those who are too weak to stand alone. "

I was shocked and appalled. " How can you say that, Kai? " I whispered, " After all we've been done together? After everything we've been through? " 

My mind flashed back to Lake Bykal, when we'd almost lost Kai to the lake's frozen depths. I felt the same fear I'd felt when he began to sink, when I'd thought for a moment that we weren't strong enough to pull him out. It was an awful, awful feeling in my heart that made me go numb with terror. I felt like I was losing Kai all over again. Tears stung my eyes, but I fiercely brushed them aside, determined not to cry in his – her presence.

" Do you know Rei, " said my Russian beauty suddenly, sounding almost thoughtful, " Only one other person besides you knows the true me? " 

" Really? " I said automatically, " How did that happen? "

Kai smiled bitterly. " Just before I left the abbey, my room mate thought it would be a joke to steal my clothes from the shower room. "

" And what happened? "

" I beat him, " said Kai dispassionately. " I beat him till he begged for mercy, then made him swear that he would never tell anyone. And to my knowledge, he never has. " Those crimson eyes fixed themselves on me broodingly. " I wonder, shall I have to beat you as I beat him? "

I could scarcely believe what I was hearing. Kai was threatening me! I was frightened and mournful that she should distrust me so much, when I had thought we understood each other. 

I went down on my knees, causing Kai's eyes to widen in surprise. " If it would ease your mind, " I said hoarsely, " You may beat me as you wish. But I would never, ever betray your secret, Kai. " And I bowed my head, expecting to be struck.

When no blow fell, I dared to lift my eyes so that I could see her. Kai stood less than three feet away, her fists clenched at her side and a fearsome expression on her face. I hastily dropped my gaze. 

" Don't be asinine, Kon. " came her voice at last. I heard her yukata rustle as she turned away from me. " I'm not going to hurt you. " 

I realised I'd been holding my breath and let it out in a relieved whoosh, then looked up. Kai reseated herself on the window sil, one knee against her chest as she looked out at the star-filled sky, her profile lit by the half moon. " I don't want to lose you. "

" What? "

" I don't want to lose you, " she repeated softly, still refusing to look at me. " The day Tala found out what I really was, our friendship was destroyed. " Kai looked deeply saddened, " I thought that maybe, when I went back to the Demolition Boys, we could have been friends again. But he – we had had changed too much, and he still looked at me with a kind of betrayed hatred. I don't want you to look at me that way. I don't want to see your eyes clouded with loathing.  "

My heart nearly broke at the grief in her tone. I could not imagine how much it had hurt her to lose one of the only friends she had ever had. No wonder she held such cynical views about friendship!

" Kai, " I whispered, taking a step toward her. She turned her face to me, one half bathed in moonlight and the other hidden by shadow. Light and dark, just like Kai herself. An innocent yet tortured soul. My entire being ached with the need to comfort her, to stroke that unusual hair and tell her she was beautiful, and that she was not alone. 

" Kai. " My mind was in turmoil, but my heart had never been so certain. With trembling fingers, I reached out and lightly touched her cheek. I was desperately afraid I would do something wrong and frighten her away from me forever. I only wished that I could make her understand what she meant to me, female or not.  

The unfathomable crimson orbs watched me closely, wary of some trick, as I stroked my fingertips along her jaw, my skin tingling at the contact that was barely there. Growing bolder, I bent down close to her, silently revelling in her unique scent as it filled my nostrils and her unruly bangs tickled my cheeks. 

" You are so beautiful, " I murmured in her ear, " I love you. "

She gave a shuddering sigh and suddenly her face was pressed into my shoulder, her arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me closer to her, as if I would disappear if she didn't hold on for dear life. I felt the wetness of her tears through my shirt, though she made no sound, and any last defence I might have had crumbled entirely. 

I gently slipped my arms around her waist and returned the embrace, breathing her in again and again as we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity in a moment. At last, Kai loosed her arms and pulled away, looking up at me with the eyes I loved so much. They were filled with the old pain and sorrow, but aglow with a kind of shy happiness I had never seen in her before. She smiled, not her usual smirking smile, but a small, genuinely grateful smile. " Thankyou, Rei. " 

Then the warmth faded and the crimson eyes hardened in their usual fashion. " But if you ever, EVER, 'peek' at me again, I will murder you. " 

I laughed nervously, not doubting it for a moment.    


End file.
